Musical, Demonic, and Futuristic Life Mixed in One
by KittyNyah
Summary: Crossovers: Gravitation, Saiyuki, and Trigun. Life in the land of where Trigun is placed, characters of the stories meet unexpectedly and then what happens...?


Disclaimer: The three of the stories and their content were not produced by me, but Yasuhiro Nightow (Trigun's author), Maki Murakami (Gravitation's author), and Kazuya Minekura and their other corporations.  
  
New Ideas seem to continue to pop up in my head, thus, a brief hiatus for my first fanfiction, but this is a crossover of Gravitation, Saiyuki, and Trigun. Thus, it will be quite interesting, as it appeared in my dreams; I have been inspired to write it up. (As a note, the characters act sometimes quite differently than they did in the anime.)  
  
:::Warning::: Read to your own risk, major/minor spoilers of both series are contained within this story. Due to many yaoi relationships, I decided to rate it a temporary PG-13 once again. (Rating will rise or fall depending on types of content.) Fluffiness/Sensuality, Cussing, and Violence will be contained within my story.  
  
Pairings will vary, too many to list, read to find out. Next chapter, I will mention major matches, haven't fully decided yet. Please be patient. ^_^  
  
Basic Idea of What's going on: A Few of the characters from Gravitation and Saiyuki are literally warped by some strange "force" into the realm of which Trigun characters dwell. What will happen with some hot musical rock- stars and demonic travelers show up on this desert-filled planet?  
  
Chapter One: Lovely Rock-Stars and Demonic Travelers in a Desert  
  
"Where are we?!" Shuichi yelled aloud. "What is with this desert, how did we get here?"  
  
"Erk, Shu-chan, watch the noise," Hiro said feeling irritated because of his best friend's whining, in addition to the sweltering heat the suns were giving off.  
  
"How odd, there are multiple solar and lunar sources," Yuki said plainly, ignoring the useless chatter of his "boyfriend."  
  
Helping out her husband take off his black coat, Mika said, "Oh, why did I have to end up in this mess, too? At least Judy, you are here with me."  
  
"Yep. What a great mess we are in," Judy simply replied. "Hey, Crawd, what are you up to all the way over there?"  
  
"Checking something," said K, turning around to show his huge grin on his mouth.  
  
It was quite odd to have landed on a barren desert, both Shuichi and Ryuichi's bands and their good companions.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Everyone had been minding their own business and working diligently, except for Ryuichi and Shuichi, who were obviously goofing off. It was a perfectly average and normal day; nothing seemed different. Then, catastrophe had struck because of the odd way of things were functioning. The sound props and other equipment of the studio's of these famous rock- stars could not work properly. But then, as Shuichi got a turn in trying to adjust and fix the speaker, for some phenomenal reason he was slowly pulled into the speaker. It was like by "magic," but most unbelievable. It started to warp Shuichi very slowly, but then quickly speeded up. At similar times, the other friends of his were also dragged into the warp zone, which would soon lead them into a new dimension and world.  
  
It only took ten minutes and then everyone had landed around Shuichi's landing. There, everyone gazed at the new atmosphere and started making conjectures.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
"Ack! Kumogoro wa inai da! (1)" Ryuichi exclaimed. And with that comment, everyone "sweat-dropped" and giggled for a few moments. Tohma, being the most observant of the crew, noticed a small village within walking distance. He then called at to the rest of the crew - who were laughing - by saying that the town could be reached within less an hour.  
  
At that village, they were stared upon like "aliens" from outer space. Some people hid away in their houses and shops while others acted and spoke politely to the new people. However, for one special case, there was little boy who attempted to pickpocket Suguru's wallet, but Yuki caught the little fiend.  
  
"Oi, little guy," Yuki started to say in a sarcastic-like tone, "let' not pickpocket my buddies or you will pay."  
  
The boy got quite a fright from that comment that he started crying. "Hey Yuki, don't be so harsh on the little guy, probably he is homeless or orphaned," Noriko stated with much sympathy for she had started missing her own child.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Yuki replied plainly, dropping the kid on the ground. At that moment, Vash the Stampede appeared to find out what the bickering was about. As he noticed the motley crew of "weirdoes" he just simply said, "What the hell, who the hell are you people?"  
  
"Fine-looking sir, will you tell us where in the world are we?" Tohma asked. Vash simply replied, "Little Oregan. Will you answer my question now?" But before he could get an answer, he noticed a dehydrating pink- haired boy where he swiftly said, "Follow me to my place." He also thought for a moment that that boy was awfully hot and sexy.  
  
Arriving at the door to his residence, Vash warned them of two very loud insurance girls and a man who liked to smoke: Meryl, Millie, and Wolfwood. Indeed, Bad Luck and Nettle Grasper could hear and smell disturbances in the air. When the team of eight entered the building, the three other residents came rushing back to see who Vash brought home. All three of their jaws fell to the ground as they noticed the diverse company Vash had brought home. Before Vash could explain anything, he rushed in the kitchen to gather beverages for everyone. He also ordered Meryl to introduce themselves to the members of the bands.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you," Meryl started hesitantly, "please feel at home. My name is Meryl Strife and my co-worker, there, is Millie Thompson, while her companion is Nicholas D. Wolfwood. The man who guided you over here is Vash, Vash the Stampede. Now we have introduced ourselves, might you do the same?"  
  
"Of course, hajimemashite, yoroshiku ne! (2)" Shuichi said happily. "Yoroshiku," Vash said, smiling, as he stepped in the room again with a tray of seventeen glasses of soda. 'Damn, he's hot too, if only Yuki could be just as gentle and kind.' Shuichi thought to himself. "My name is Shuichi Shindo, my friend with the long brown hair is Hiro; beside him is my other band partner, Suguru; the guy with blonde hair is Yuki; next to him is his brother, Tatusha; right behind him is Sakano, our band manager; the guy in the black suit is Tohma; the ladies beside him are Noriko, purple-haired, the one next to her is Mika, Tohma's wife, and then there is Judy; her husband is K, the other blonde man; and finally the guy with the green hair is Ryuichi, vocalist for Nettle Grasper. Surely, you have heard of us being from the United States."  
  
"What's that?" Millie asked as she was chomping on some cookies, brought out by Meryl.  
  
From there, Shuichi, with many interruptions and comments by his other friends from modern Japan, began explaining what life was like in their world. During this conversation, everyone realized that the Earthlings had definitely entered a new dimension from their original home.  
  
~~~  
  
While a few iles away, Sanzo's group approached. Once they were dragged into the dimension after fighting off some youkai, they were transported out of that scene into the barren desert of Gunsmoke. Walking towards a place looking like a town, the group was steadily becoming deprived of water.  
  
"Oi, Sanzo!" the monkey-child called out to the monk, "I am hungry and thirsty."  
  
With that comment listened to for the tenth time, Sanzo was seriously getting angry, but Hakkai calmly came to place his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Goku, Sanzo you too," the jade-eyed man said with a smile, "a town is very near. Our first problem after water will be our location."  
  
"Yeah, where the hell are we anyway," Gojyo said with a hoarse voice. His throat was gradually drying out.  
  
Hakkai next went to the drying out water sprite and said comfortingly and calculatively, "Fortunately, I carry a water cask in my pocket, you go ahead and have half, then you two over there have a fourth each."  
  
After a few calculations of his own, Goku chirped, "Wait a second! You won't get any then!"  
  
"That's not a problem at all, don't worry. We approach town anyway, just a little longer," Hakkai said optimistically. At that comment, both Sanzo and Gojyo stared at each other for a minute, knowing the huge sacrifice Hakkai could be making, but neither argued about it.  
  
Another hour had passed and Sanzo's crew had finally reached town. Unfortunately, they had foreign money compared to their own regions at their home. So, as the group was wandering around, kindly begging for some water or liquid, and being looked down upon, Hakkai fainted and collapsed to the floor. He lost much of his body fluids due to the immense heat and really dried out and dehydrated. Sanzo stayed with his body while Goku and Gojyo ran to look for help; they did this together so they wouldn't lose each other in the foreign terrain.  
  
While Goku, being the faster of the two, ran ahead and bumped into someone. He fell to the floor and whined out, "Man, that hurt."  
  
"Goku, you okay?" Gojyo asked from a distance, trying to catch up.  
  
The guy who accidently knocked Goku to the floor, lowered his hand and said, "Do accept my apologies, I was getting bored and wasn't looking where I was going." Goku had looked up to notice the man, he also grabbed his hand to support himself to stand.  
  
"It's okay," Goku said smilely with a huge grin. 'Whoa, he's tall, rather cool looking, maybe even more than Sanzo.' Getting a grip of himself, he remembered Hakkai's state. "Could you please give me some water or something to drink for Hakkai, a good friend of mine?"  
  
"Of course," he said quickly and turned away walking, "follow me."  
  
Goku, kind of befuddled of what to do, just jumped ahead and decided to go look for Gojyo later. 'Hakkai is in a worse condition, his needs come first.'  
  
Goku was lead to a large mansion, he also heard a lot of noise coming from the interior. He curiously asked, "What's going on? Having a party?" "No," the tall man with dark glasses said plainly. "Wait here, I will get you a drink."  
  
It had only taken a minute to return to Goku. The man suggestively invited Goku with his friends to stay at the mansion to avoid too much trouble. Before Goku could ask why he knew, the blue-suited man scooted him out of the door.  
  
'Well that was an offer for lodging. Ack, must go to Hakkai!' Goku thought to himself as he ran like the wind to Sanzo's location.  
  
He reached there in a swift moment, but Hakkai was no longer around neither was Sanzo nor Gojyo. Goku became more confused, but he decided if he couldn't find them, as it was getting darker, he would return to the mansion for shelter.  
  
In the other side of town, Sanzo's crew of now three, were in the medical center. Hakkai was getting treated with most advanced medicines. Hakkai still had not gained consciousness as the suns began to set. The three could not afford to lose another person so they decided for just a single night, they would leave Goku in the foreign terrain, alone.  
  
Goku had soon returned to the mansion as the lights of the natural world dimmed out closer to pitch darkness. He knocked on the door. The same man who bumped into him greeted him with a "hi" and told him to "come on in."  
  
The mansion was quite roomy and spacious. Goku gazed in awe of the wideness and length of the "shelter" where he would stay for the night.  
  
Taking his thoughts away from the house itself, the man spoke aloud and said, "My name's Nicholas, you can call me Wolfwood, too."  
  
"Hi, mine is Goku, Son Goku."  
  
"Please feel welcome, we have other guests like you. Shall we go see if they know you as well?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"Sure!" Goku exclaimed. He would be up for a larger and more enigmatic problem to try and solve.  
  
.To be continued.  
  
'Kumogoro wa inai da!' - 'Kumogoro (A little stuffed bunny Ryuichi carries around all the time) is not here!' but literally, "Komogoro doesn't exist (here)"  
  
'Hajimemashite, yoroshiku' - 'Nice to meet you, good to have met you' almost literally means the same, but he is responding to four people.  
  
Fanfic Author's Note:  
  
Well, I should stop coming up with odd ideas and continue with my old ones and finish them, but I couldn't resist to try a new plot and scenario for my favorite bishounen to "star" in. So, this is my last new story. I will update a chapter soon, be patient. Thanks for reading, please review too! 


End file.
